


Ten Dollars of Duct Tape

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [33]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fake Blood, M/M, Multi, janus and roman have a bet, logan is not happy about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Logan comes home to something wrong.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Ten Dollars of Duct Tape

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

Logan opened the door the the shared bedroom to see a tied up Roman with a knife in his leg and Janus, who was trying to lick off what appeared to be duct tape from his mouth.

_“WHAT THE FUCK?”_ Logan dropped his backpack on the ground and rushed over to Janus, ripping the duct tape from his mouth. “What is going on?”

“This isn’t what it looks like, I swear! ...ok, this is kinda what it looks like, but let me explain” Janus held up his bound hands for Logan to untie.

“You have thirty seconds, I need to go untie Ro.”

“That’s not Roman, it’s a wax dummy.” Janus managed to say before Logan could stand.

“I’m somehow even more confused.” Logan spared a glance back at the body on the bed. “He looks real.”

“Yeah, well Roman’s hiding somewhere around here, we were going to prank you but you came back early.”

“I’m married to a bunch of idiots.” Logan sighed as he rubbed at his eyes. “The first thing I should have done was call 911...”

“But we’re fine!” Roman came walking into the bedroom with a grin on his face before sticking his tongue out at Janus. “Told you he’d run to you first, you owe me ten dollars.”

_“THIS WAS A BET?”_

**Author's Note:**

> kudos?  
> comments?


End file.
